Interrogation of Agent Redline
by allorganic
Summary: My HUMANIZED VERSION of the scene in Cars 2 in which Rod Redline is interrogated by Professor Zundapp and his henchmen in the warehouse after being captured. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**A/N: So this is my idea of what the humanized version of the interrogation/torture/death scene of Rod Redline/Torque could be like... Well, no oil for humans (xD) so I had to figure out something else that matched with all of them being human and well...this came out. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"I gotta admit you tricked us real good." Grem hissed at the bound American agent that was dragged into a filthy, dubious looking warehouse outside the inner-city by two other burly henchmen.

"And we don't like being tricked!" added Acer, continuing for his colleague with an equally mean looking expression. Agent Redline, however, did not seem really impressed and just laughed at them.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Acer inquired, becoming angrier.

Rod Redline just shrugged with a cheeky expression. "Well, you know, I was just wearing a disguise. You guys are stuck looking like that!" the American chuckled before being pushed into a rigid wooden armchair roughly. His wrists and ankles were tied to the chair and the sleeve of his left arm was pulled up. The henchmen inserted a needle into his arm and attached it to an IV line which in turn was attached to a bag filled with _allinol _ which was hung up so that the recently invented legal drug that was said to be healthy for the human body's system could flow into the captive's veins.

The needle caused the agent to flinch but upon looking at the famous logo on the bag, he resumed his coolness, although the matter confused him. "_Allinol_?" he raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Thanks, fellas! I hear this stuff is good for you!"

At this moment, the humming of the rusty elevator could be heard in the hall and out of it stepped Professor Zundapp. He was wearing his usual detached expression as he entered.

"So you'd think. _Allinol _by itself _is _good for you." spoke the elderly male, making his way towards agent Redline as he squeezed the bag harder so that there was a stronger dose flowing into the other's arm. The American winced slightly, but said nothing.

"But after microscopic examination I have found out that it has one small weakness. When hit with an electromagnetic pulse it becomes... extremely dangerous." Zundapp explained with an almost-chuckle. Grem then pointed the camera that was disguised as a usual one for the 'World Grand Prix' at Redline while grinning evilly.

"Smile for the camera." the henchman said to Rod, but the American agent just gave him a glare. "Is that all you want? I've got a whole act!" he teased, gritting his teeth as he became more stressed. That was when the professor spoke up again, facing the agent. "You were very interested in this camera on the oil platform... Now you will witness what it really does."

"Whatever you say, professor..." Rod murmured, narrowing his eyes. The cheeky undertone was still present in his voice.

"You talked up a lot of people last night!" a different henchman said. He was motioning to a monitor displaying photos of Rod in his disguise at the event on the previous evening. "Which one's your associate?!" the man inquired demandingly.

"Your mother!" the agent blurted out boldly. "Oh no, I'm sorry. It was your sister. You know, I can't tell 'em apart these days." He was satisfied with the glare that remark earned him.

"Can I start it now, Professor Z?" Grem then asked with the camera still pointed at the American.

"Uh, fifty percent power." replied Zundapp casually. The henchman turned on the machine and it immediately started to whirr as the radiation hit it's victim who was starting to tremble and grit his teeth in pain. The professor then walked up to stand next to the camera and Grem, looking at Rod. "This camera is actually an electromagnetic pulse indicator." he started.

Meanwhile, the other henchman shouted at Rod once again while he pointed to a photo that showed him in disguise talking to some chinese girl at the event. "What about her?! Did you give it to her?!"

Although he could feel the sharp burning in his blood circulation, Rod tried hard to focus on what Zundapp said. He had to gather all the information he could get. In case he got out alive.

"The _allinol_ is now heating up, raising the temperature of your blood..." the professor continued and as he did, sweat started to form on agent Redline's forehead. He _was _starting to feel hotter as the drug was being forced into his system. His hands clenched and unclenched around the armrests of the shabby chair.

"How about him?! Did you talk to him?!" the henchman continued, showing more photographs to the captive.

Agent Redline looked back and forth between the monitor and the professor. He was starting to feel more dizzy every moment and his trembling increased. Still, he remained tough. "What do I care?! I've been through worse than a little fever!" he groaned between strained pants.

The other man then increased the power level of the pulse indicator while Zundapp stayed motionless. "But when the blood starts boiling after full impact of the pulse, it's volume will extend... then the vains will strain and eventually explode." he finished explaining and examined the agent's eyes scanning the photographs.

"How about him?! Does he have it?!" the other guy continued mercilessly at the next photo. It showed Rod talking to this one dumb guy that had interrupted their fight in the bathroom and was now in possession of the important photographs without even knowing it. But it was still better like this than handing the information over to the enemy, Redline thought.

The American could not help but stare at the monitor a little too long and too suspiciously which Zundapp noticed immediately. "That's him! He's the one." the professor said confidently, turning to his men.

"Rodger that, Professor Z." Grem nodded, still holding onto the camera.

"No!" yelled Redline desperately and in pain. But it was too late and Zundapp was already on the phone, calling his boss. "Yes sir, we believe the infiltrator has passed along sensitive information. I will take care of it before any damage can be done." he assured and then hung up, turning back to Redline who was still writhing in pain. "The project is still on schedule. You will find the second agent and kill him."

With that said, Professor Zundapp increased the pulse's level to full power, making the camera whirr louder as it did what Zundapp had explained before and so agent Rod Redline could only hope that those people would not get their hands on the spies' most precious information before everything went black.


End file.
